


The Doctor of What?

by thatwritergirl



Series: The Everyday Life of Living in the Slow Path [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwritergirl/pseuds/thatwritergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which The Doctor decides what he wants to be a doctor of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor of What?

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor who ain't mine.

"I've been thinking. Do you think that I can put my knowledge and title together and get a degree to become a proper doctor? You know, a doctor of something cool. Like a pediatrician."

I turned around and looked at this amazing man before me. He had so much dumped on him. For months, he'd felt inferior to the other Doctor. It didn't take long before I knew I loved him. I loved him more than the Time Lord version, simply because he could love me back and because he was, well, him. He could finish his thought and actually tell me he loved me, and he did, often.

"You can be whatever you want, Doctor…?"

"I suppose I do need a name. Just being called The Doctor worked for him because he was impressive, what with the blue box and the two hearts and the sonic, yeah?"

"You're super impressive too, though. You have one heart, no sonic, a blue box cooking up in the back garden," I began to whisper, "but we'll let that one slide."

Before the Doctor left that day, he handed my Doctor a piece of TARDIS coral.

When had he become my Doctor, I wondered. I suppose it took some time, but he was now.

Anyway, it was supposed to take about a thousand years to grow, but when Donna Noble was given the brain of a Time Lord, she told us of an equation to grow a TARDIS at a fraction of the time. My Doctor being who he is, went straight to work on it and it's been growing in our back garden.

"You know, it probably won't be a blue box, right? The Chameleon Circuit will work, and it will just be whatever looks right according to where we are."

"I know, I know, but maybe we can visit the 1960s for old time's sake." We both laughed.

We loved the blue box, but we wanted to make it our own. This would be our fresh start, but first, he wanted to get a degree and become a full-fledged doctor.


End file.
